Fine With It
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de MissAnnThropic. Jack est avec une autre femme et elle est d'accord avec cela.


**Fine With It**

**Auteur : MissAnnThropic  
**Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Général/romance  
Spoilers: saison 8  
Résumé : Jack est avec une autre femme, et elle est d'accord avec cela.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Stargate but my rabid fan behavior. Alas.

Note du traducteur : C'est une très belle histoire. Il y a une suite (« Winter Solace »), mais cette histoire peut se lire seule.

Remerciements : un grand merci aux personnes qui ont relu et corrigé cette fic.

Les feedbacks sont les bienvenus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sara connaissait ce rire. Il résonnait encore en elle, la stimulait en des endroits au-delà de la raison, et son coeur manqua un battement. Comme le cri de son enfant dans la nuit, capable de l'atteindre et de la faire réagir. Réflexe. L'instinct. Réponse automatique. 

Sara ne put s'empêcher de se retourner en entendant ce rire. Le restaurant était plein. Vendredi soir... Diane assise en face d'elle, inconsciente de ce rire si excitant que Sara l'aurait reconnu n'importe où... dont elle avait cru ne plus jamais entendre. Diane, une amie de travail, avait perdu son fils, elle aussi. Son Jérémy avait 21 ans au lieu de 10 ; il était mort à l'étranger au service de la Nation et non pas à la maison. Et pourtant, les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées. En tant que mère d'un enfant injustement mort et ex-femme d'un prisonnier de guerre en Irak, Sara en avait assez pour comprendre. Diane était un réconfort. Non pas qu'elle remplissait la solitude que Sara ressentait toujours, rien ni personne ne le pourrait jamais, mais l'empathie, sans le besoin de donner voix à ces douleurs, était quelque chose.

Sara ne désirait pas sortir pour dîner cette nuit, mais c'était l'anniversaire de Jérémy. Elle ne pouvait pas dire non à Diane. Sara pensait qu'elle pourrait aider, au moins lui donner un peu de compagnie en ce jour le plus froid de tout l'été, et elle avait pensé 'Ca ne pouvait pas faire de mal.' Ce rire, mon Dieu, était sur le point de lui montrer à quel point cela pouvait faire mal.

Les yeux de Sara survolèrent la foule du O'Malley à la recherche de la source de ce son d'un autre monde.

Dès qu'elle regarda vers les tables de billard, elle le vit. Jack. Jack brandissant une queue de billard comme une canne, une main dans la poche de son jean. Dans sa veste de cuir, il se fondait presque dans les ombres, mais avec ce sourire il ne pouvait se cacher dans l'obscurité.

Les lèvres de Sara s'entrouvrirent, était-ce pour suffoquer ou crier, elle n'en était pas sûre. Jack qui souriait. Ce sourire. Ce rire. Il était différent de celui dont elle se souvenait. Plus vieux. Ses cheveux étaient complètement gris, son visage était davantage marqué de lignes, mais il était toujours à couper le souffle. Toujours complètement séduisant, et ce sourire le rendait encore plus séduisant.

Un second rire joignit celui de Jack, un petit rire de femme. Sara ne put que regarder. Près de Jack, une queue de billard en main, il y avait une femme. Blonde, grande, mince, plus jeune que Jack d'au moins dix ans... le faisant sourire et rire. Elle avait des cheveux courts, un jean moulant, et un T-shirt blanc. Elle n'était pas habillée pour impressionner, mais il semblait qu'elle le faisait tout de même.

Les yeux de Jack étaient brillants. Même de l'autre bout de la salle Sara pouvait le voir. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux de la femme... pas une fois. Sara se rappela d'un temps où il la regardait comme cela, quand sa vie semblait trop belle pour être parfaite... manifestement trop parfaite pour durer.

La femme avec Jack dit quelque chose, bénéficiant de ce petit sourire décalé qui avait l'habitude de faire fondre Sara, alors elle se pencha pour entrer une boule. Se croyant sûrement non observé, les yeux de Jack se portèrent sur les fesses de la femme.

Sara fut furieuse, cela ne dura en tout que deux secondes, le temps nécessaire à son ancienne sensation de souffrance pour s'adapter.

Le bruit d'une boule entrant en collision avec d'autres se fit entendre ainsi que le bruit de trois boules tombant dans les trous.

La femme lança à Jack un regard supérieur et se redressa. Jack sembla plus impressionné par son redressement que par son score.

Et alors Sara eut presque envie de ramper dans un coin et se cacher. La femme marcha vers Jack et, presque avec audace et effronterie, comme si elle avait tous les droits, glissa son bras autour de lui. Les mains de Jack glissèrent sur sa taille, la serrant, et Sara put se rappeler avec une clarté viscérale le corps de Jack, son odeur, sa façon de la toucher.

Tous deux parlèrent d'un ton calme, quasiment liés par les hanches. Sans une intervention extérieure, Sara aurait pu les fixer, de façon morbide, pendant toute la nuit.

« Jack ! » une voix d'homme appela à travers la foule.

Jack et la femme levèrent les yeux au son de la voix alors qu'un jeune homme, vraiment beau, se frayait un chemin vers le duo. Jack relâcha la femme dans ses bras pour poser sur le côté la queue de billard. Ses mains furent libres le temps que le jeune homme aux lunettes rejoigne la table. Exhibant un autre sourire éclatant, Jack et l'homme s'étreignirent.

« Madame ? »

Sara sursauta et leva les yeux vers la serveuse. Elle s'adressait à Diane, pas à Sara.

« Soirée chargée, » remarqua Diane d'une voix absente, « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Une soirée pour fêter le départ en retraite d'un général. Vous êtes prêtes à commander ? »

Sara regarda à nouveau la table de billard, fit l'effort de regarder tout le monde sauf Jack et ceux tout près de lui, et remarqua une 'alchimie' dans la foule autour. Ils semblaient tous se connaître les uns les autres, plaisantant et riant beaucoup plus que ne faisaient les clients habituels d'un restaurant.

« Sara ? »

Sara jeta un coup d'oeil à Diane. Elle avait une relation ouverte et honnête avec son aînée. Le sujet de leurs enfants était tabou mais tout le reste était ouvert à discussion.

« C'est mon ex-mari. »

Diane haussa ses sourcils. « Jack ? Lequel est-ce ? »

Sara montra de la tête la direction de la fête. « Celui à la table de billard... »

Diane fronça les yeux dans cette direction. « Celui avec la blonde ? »

Sara grimaça. « Oui. »

« Tu veux partir ? »

« Nous venons de commander. Non... ça va... Je ne pensais simplement pas le voir ici. »

Diane étudia Jack un moment et Sara ne put s'empêcher de faire pareil. Jack avait abandonné la queue de billard et était un simple spectateur de la blonde qui apparemment en était accroc. Ses yeux devinrent à nouveau indiscrets quand elle se pencha et quelqu'un dans la foule le lui fit remarquer.

Des rires tapageurs explosèrent, oh mon Dieu, Jack inclus, et la femme regarda par-dessus son épaule Jack et son regard concupiscent. Jack haussa les épaules, non contrit, et la femme se concentra à nouveau sur son tir. Elle se pencha davantage... plus que nécessaire.

« Humph, » grommela Diane. « Il est apparemment mordu. »

Sara ne put le nier. Il y a quinze ans, Sara n'était pas si différente physiquement de cette blonde, joueuse de billard avec son fessier aguicheur. Mais ç'avait été un autre temps, dans une autre vie.

« Je peux difficilement me rappeler la dernière fois où j'ai vu Jack sourire et rire comme ça... » murmura Sara à elle-même.

« Les hommes, » grommela Diane.

« Non, je ne reproche pas cela à Jack, » se surprit Sara par sa vive défense pour son ex-mari. « Je... je veux dire, ça fait mal, mais je suis heureuse pour lui. Jack le mérite. » Sara observa Jack encore un moment, puis prit sa décision. « Je vais aller le saluer. »

Diane fit un faible sourire. « C'est bien de ta part. J'attendrai ici... à moins que tu ne veuilles que je vienne. »

« Non, je n'en aurai que pour une minute. »

Elle se glissa hors du box et se fraya un chemin vers le rassemblement. Alors que Sara s'approchait, la femme abandonna le billard et se tint devant Jack perché sur un tabouret de bar. Leurs mains se rencontrèrent sur le haut de sa cuisse gauche et leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent, geste pudique mais intime.

Sara ralentit avant d'être remarquée, restant en arrière et attendant. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était sentie indiscrète près de Jack. Non désirée et non appréciée pendant ces jours noirs juste après la mort de Charlie, mais elle n'avait jamais été hésitante pour s'approcher de Jack, même quand il ne le désirait pas. Maintenant elle le regardait sourire à une autre femme, regardait ses yeux sombres pétiller d'un feu intérieur à la vue de quelqu'un d'autre, et elle se sentit comme une intruse.

La fête regroupée autour des tables de billard faisait rage. Le jeune homme à lunettes vint aux côtés de Jack et lui dit quelque chose, parlant presque autant avec ses mains qu'avec sa bouche. Jack fit à la femme devant lui un petit sourire indulgent et patient puis retourna son attention vers l'homme plus jeune.

La femme dégagea sa main de la sienne et s'excusa. Sara la regarda reculer et se diriger vers les toilettes.

Sara regarda à nouveau Jack alors qu'il continuait d'écouter le jeune homme bavard. Elle avait vu ce regard auparavant ; quelque chose qui tenait de la douce expression qu'il utilisait avec Charlie. Cela fit presque trop mal mais Sara ne recula pas. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas tenue si près d'un Jack O'Neill heureux, et il y avait quelque chose de magnifique à cela, comme les rayons du soleil perçant à travers les nuages d'un jour d'hiver.

Jack dit quelque chose à voix basse au jeune homme, et ce dernier cessa brusquement de parler, fronça les sourcils, et plaça ses bras sur sa poitrine, presque comme sur la défensive. Sara put s'imaginer comment Jack pouvait considérer cet homme comme un enfant, car malgré toute sa vie d'adulte, à ce moment précis, il y avait quelque chose de vulnérable en lui.

Jack sourit et tapota l'homme sur le bras. Le jeune homme prit un air outragé, essayant visiblement de paraître peiné, mais en même temps quand il se déplaça, cela le rapprocha de Jack.

Jack sourit légèrement, baissa les yeux, puis les leva et son regard rencontra le sien.

Sara resta scotchée sur place et retourna son regard. Elle ne savait pas à quel genre de réaction elle s'attendait, donc elle attendit simplement.

Jack ne réagit pas tout de suite, probablement surpris, puis son expression se fit mesurée (mais ne devint pas moins douce) et il se leva de son perchoir.

En quelques foulées il fut à un pas d'elle.

« Sara. »

« Bonjour, Jack. »

Jack l'étudia un moment, et ce fut comme si une douzaine d'années ne s'étaient jamais écoulées. Son aspect âgé était une illusion due à la lumière et pour elle il était exactement le même que le jour où elle l'avait épousé.

Sara prit une inspiration. « Je dînais avec mon amie Diane et je t'ai vu là... j'ai pensé venir dire bonjour. »

Un silence gêné s'installa.

« La, euh... serveuse a dit que vous étiez ici pour célébrer le départ en retraite d'un général. Quelqu'un que je connais ? »

Jack lui sourit et sa tête fit ce mouvement enfantin. « Oui... moi. »

Sara haussa les sourcils. « Toi ? Général ? Félicitations. Je sais-- » elle s'arrêta brusquement.

« Quoi ? »

Sara poursuivit prudemment, « je sais combien ta carrière militaire est importante pour toi. »

Jack fit la moue, le pli sur son front s'accentua, puis il haussa les épaules. « Etait. »

« Oui. Ecoute, je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas venue pour gâcher ta fête. » Elle l'examina minutieusement, et ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de la blonde. « Tu as bonne mine. »

Avant que Jack puisse formuler une réponse, un mouvement au coin de son œil força Sara à regarder vers la femme blonde se tenant, incertaine, un peu plus loin, qui les observait.

Jack suivit son regard et pendant un moment perdit ses mots. Voyant qu'elle les avait déjà interrompus, la blonde s'avança et se tint décontractée à côté de Jack. « Bonjour. Sara, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sara cligna des yeux. « Est-ce que je... vous connais ? »

« Nous nous sommes rencontrées une fois, brièvement, il y a sept ans, et j'ai vu des photos de vous chez Jack. »

Jack agita sa main de l'une à l'autre. « Sara, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. Sam, Sara. »

Sara serra la main de la femme. Quand le bras de Sam retourna à son côté, Jack discrètement prit sa main dans la sienne. Sam lui lança un regard furtif de réconfort.

Sara détesta le fait que Jack ait besoin d'un support pour lui faire face. « Bien, je ne veux pas importuner, je suis juste venue pour dire bonjour. Félicitations pour ta retraite, Jack. » Sara ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu irais si loin. »

Jack la regarda avec un air peiné.

« J'ai toujours pensé... craint que tu ne finisses tué en mission. C'est vraiment bien de voir que je m'étais trompée. »

Sam parut sombre, et Sara sut qu'elle savait ce que ressentait cette femme. Cette expression disait à Sara que Sam devait véritablement connaître Jack O'Neill, tout comme elle autrefois.

Jack lâcha Sam et, à la surprise de Sara, s'avança vers elle et lui donna une étreinte. Sara eut mal pendant un instant puis l'éteignit en retour. L'âge n'avait pas changé la façon dont il s'ajustait contre elle, ni son odeur. Sara enviait Sam ces jours-là, ceux qu'elle avait eus autrefois, avant que Jack ne perde son chemin, après la mort de son fils.

La fête des hommes de l'Air Force continua tout le temps que Sara et Diane dînèrent. Diane but bien trop d'alcool, et le temps qu'elles reçoivent l'addition, elle était proche de l'ivresse et en larmes sur la table. Sara s'arrangea pour que le gérant appelle un taxi pour son amie et une fois sa compagne aux yeux larmoyants en toute sécurité en route vers chez elle, Sara retourna à leur table vide pour terminer lentement son verre. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le réconfort dans l'alcool quand Charlie était mort... pas comme Jack. Sara se rappela des nuits où elle avait laissé Jack tomber ivre mort sur le canapé du salon parce qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'en occuper. Le chagrin de son mari, sa culpabilité, étaient trop durs à gérer pour son coeur brisé.

Son rire ponctuant ses ruminations était presque cruel. Pourtant, Sara s'attarda car elle était enchantée par ce son.

« Puis-je ? »

Sara tressaillit de surprise, leva les yeux et vit Sam debout à sa table. Elle montrait le siège vide en face de Sara.

Sara ne put qu'acquiescer.

Sam se glissa sur le banc et Sara fut face à face avec l'autre femme. Elles se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment en silence. Sara n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'étaient les intentions de cette femme. Il y avait si peu à dire, en vérité. Elle avait Jack, elle avait ce que Sara avait eu autrefois. Cela parlait de lui-même, et à part cela, qu'auraient-elles eu à se dire ?

Sam finalement brisa le silence. « Je... je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis venue là. »

Sara sourit faiblement à cette franchise. Puis elle s'aperçut que cette personne pouvait lui dire ce que peut-être personne d'autre ne pouvait. « Comment va Jack ? »

« Bien, je crois. J'espère. » Sam s'arrêta, eut un froncement préoccupé, puis jeta un regard subreptice vers la fête plus loin. Sara était attentive lorsque Sam parla à nouveau.

« Je n'ai jamais connu le général juste après... um... après Charlie. »

Sara se figea mais écouta.

Sam s'agita. « Je... je pense pourtant qu'il va beaucoup mieux. J'espère. Daniel le saurait. »

« Daniel ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Notre ami, le meilleur ami du général – de Jack. Il était là juste après... il l'a connu juste après. Je pense qu'il est le seul encore en vie qui a vu Jack comme cela. Mais je pense qu'il va beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

Sara réfléchit au comportement de Jack cette nuit. Alors qu'elle jetait un regard dans cette direction, elle vit Jack debout épaule contre épaule avec le jeune homme aux lunettes, Daniel, probablement. Ils parlaient tous les deux à quelqu'un mais de cette distance, Sara vit uniquement le langage corporel. Jack était ouvert, accueillant, à l'aise aux côtés de Daniel. Quand il souriait, Daniel aussi, comme si l'humeur des deux était en phase. Sara n'avait pas vu Jack avec un ami comme cela depuis très longtemps. Quand elle y pensait, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu Jack d'aussi agréable compagnie avec un autre homme. Pas même Kowalski. Certainement pas après la mort de Charlie. « Je crois que vous avez raison. »

Sam eut un sourire soulagé.

Sara prit une autre consommation et posa son verre calmement. « Depuis quand vous et Jack êtes-vous ensemble ? »

« A peu près un jour. »

« Un _jour _? »

Sam hocha la tête presque d'un air penaud. « Le général, mince, Jack, était mon officier supérieur jusqu'à quatorze heures avant hier. »

« Un jour après qu'il ait pris sa retraite et vous êtes déjà ensemble... » songea Sara. « Depuis quand le vouliez-vous tous les deux ? »

Sam rougit. « Des années. »

Sara secoua la tête. « C'est typique. »

« Quoi ? »

« Jack, reniant et ne tenant compte de rien sinon son travail. »

« Ce n'était pas uniquement le géné—Jack. J'étais tout comme lui. Aucun de nous... Nous étions simplement amis quand c'était tout ce que nous pouvions être. »

« Je crois que c'est aussi bien qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre cela. Je n'aurais jamais pu. »

Sam soupira doucement. « C'est un homme très... passionné. »

« Parfois. Quand il le voulait, il pouvait l'être. »

Sam regarda vers Jack au milieu de ses amis. Ses yeux étaient tendres alors qu'elle regardait et Sara se rappela qu'autrefois elle ressemblait beaucoup à Sam. Sam regarda de nouveau Sara et demanda brusquement, « est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Sara cligna des yeux. « Moi ? »

« Oui. Ca ne doit pas être facile de le voir avec... eh bien, moi. »

Sara sentit un peu de sa répugnance pour cette 'autre femme' disparaître. « Non... ça ne l'est pas. Mais je vais bien. C'est... ça en vaut la peine, ne serait-ce que pour le voir sourire à nouveau. »

Sam sourit avec Sara cette fois, et les deux femmes furent unies dans le club des adoratrices du sourire de Jack O'Neill.

« Je ne suis pas amère de le voir avancer dans la vie, » confessa Sara. « Je crois juste que je ne pouvais pas le suivre. Cela demande trop de haine pour être plein de ressentiments et je n'ai simplement pas l'énergie pour cela. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Si vous pouvez faire cela, et j'espère que vous le pouvez, alors ainsi soit-il. » Sara fit un petit sourire triste. « Quand tout allait bien, ce fut génial. »

Sam resta assise silencieusement pendant un moment et Sara laissa le silence s'installer.

« Il vous aime toujours, vous savez. »

« A sa manière, j'en suis sûre. Moi aussi. Je l'aime toujours. Je ne crois pas qu'on s'arrête jamais d'aimer le père de son enfant. »

« Ou la mère, » dit Sam avec un gentil sourire taquin.

« Vous allez me faire vous aimer si vous ne vous arrêtez pas. »

Sam sourit. « Bien. Vous êtes une partie de la vie de Jack, vous le serez toujours. Je n'essayerai jamais de changer ça... J'aimerais que nous soyons... amies ? »

« Vous avez sûrement l'intention de faire des plans à long termes... vous et Jack, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam hocha la tête et fut inhabituellement honnête avec une presque étrangère dans sa phrase suivante. « Le reste de ma vie, si je peux. »

« Bonne chance à vous, alors. » Sara songea un instant, puis demanda doucement, « Croyez-vous que Jack veuille cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Nous avons vécu au jour le jour depuis si longtemps... c'est difficile de penser au-delà de demain. »

« Cela convient sans doute à Jack. Le futur... il n'a jamais été doué avec ça. »

« Je peux comprendre d'être hésitant avec le futur ; il est trop incertain, mais demain... vous pouvez au moins avoir un demain, même si c'est votre dernier, et même si tout tombe à l'eau... eh bien, alors au moins vous n'aurez perdu qu'un jour. »

Sara sourit tristement. « Vous semblez être la femme idéale pour Jack. »

« J'espère que vous avez raison. »

Sara étudia Sam un moment, et sa cadette accepta cela sans offense ou protestation. Il y avait une ouverture d'esprit franche et viscérale envers elle. Elle n'était pas une petite amie type top-modèle à broder sur des fantaisies, elle ne courait pas après l'argent ou un bras prestigieux pour s'y accrocher, elle ne voulait pas son nom pour la vanité. L'honnêteté de son affection pour Jack était complètement apparente, aucune pompom girl insipide ou coureuse de mari ne rayonnait de la façon dont Sam le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle regardait vers Jack. Cela venait du fond de son âme, de la même façon qu'autrefois Sara s'était offerte elle-même à ce même homme. Jack possédait cette femme, et Sam s'était rendue.

Pour Sara, c'était doux amer.

« Sam, » dit gentiment Sara, et c'était la première fois qu'elle proférait le prénom de l'autre femme. Sam regarda attentivement Sara. « Prenez soin de lui. »

Sam sourit doucement et cela fit d'étranges choses à son visage. Une partie d'elle paraissait une enfant et l'autre une femme mature, ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'accordant avec son âge. « Je l'ai toujours fait. »

Sara le crut, cela aida à diminuer sa peine.

« Sam ? »

Les deux femmes se tournèrent au son de la voix, chacune la connaissant aussi bien que la leur. Jack était debout à quelques pas de la table, regardant entre les deux femmes avec agitation, mal assuré. Il regarda de côté Sara, comme s'il n'était pas certain qu'elle ne se lèverait pas d'un bond et le mordrait s'il faisait une erreur. Sam dut le voir aussi, et les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire énigmatique et amusé.

Cela rendit Jack encore plus nerveux.

« Daniel va nous excuser si nous voulons nous faufiler dehors, » dit-il finalement.

Sam regarda Sara et l'ex-madame O'Neill hocha la tête.

Sam se glissa hors du box, et s'avança près de Jack, et ses yeux se tournèrent vers son visage. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ils furent 'ailleurs'. Sara les observa disparaître, oublier le reste du monde extérieur pendant cinq secondes, et elle leur souhaita bonne chance. Alors qu'elle le regardait, elle nota le gris dans ses cheveux, les rides qu'il avait gagnées en son absence, c'était un Jack différent, aussi. Il était celui de Sam, et cela semblait lui convenir. Cela ne le rendait pas plus jeune ou plus fort, mais cela le rendait satisfait, et Sara pouvait vivre avec cela. Elle pouvait le laisser aller.

Jack brisa ce moment en prenant la main de Sam. Il y avait de la timidité dans son approche, mais une fois les doigts de Sam enlacés avec les siens, il reprit son assurance avec toute la pompe et supériorité inhérentes aux pilotes de l'Air Force. Sara savait que cela ne leur prendrait pas longtemps pour laisser tomber leur timidité et leur hésitation ; ils étaient trop bien ensemble pour être timide longtemps.

« Ce fut agréable de te voir à nouveau, Sara, » dit gentiment Jack, et elle se rappellerait de réfléchir plus tard, avec saveur, sur la douceur de sa voix. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu dire son nom comme cela.

« Toi aussi, Jack. Sam, » Sara hocha simplement la tête de compréhension avec l'autre femme.

Sam et Jack s'éclipsèrent vers la porte et Sara se rassit seule. Les invités de la fête ne semblèrent pas remarquer qu'ils avaient été abandonnés par l'invité d'honneur ; Daniel était un bon parleur apparemment.

Sara posa le pourboire sur la table et sortit du box. Il était l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

Marchant dans la nuit du Colorado, elle resserra son manteau autour d'elle et regarda en avant. Des flocons de neige solitaires dansaient dans la lumière jaune des lampadaires. L'automne s'installait.

Sara mit sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de ses clés et s'arrêta quand elle remarqua que le parking n'était pas absent de vie humaine. Deux rangées en arrière, se tenaient Jack et Sam.

Sara décida de voler un regard supplémentaire.

Ils étaient enlacés dans une tendre étreinte. Sam blottie contre sa poitrine, les bras de Jack l'encerclaient. Sam se blottit davantage contre son épaule et une des mains de Jack abandonna son dos pour s'enrouler sur sa nuque. Il pressa son visage dans ses cheveux, s'écarta et baissa son visage vers le sien, et même d'aussi loin, Sara put le voir sourire.

Non... elle ne lui dénierait pas cela. Parfois, elle souhaiterait être Sam au lieu de l'ex, celle dans ses bras au lieu de celle se tenant à l'écart, mais aussi longtemps que Jack se rappellerait comment sourire de cette façon-là, c'était très bien.

Elle pouvait accepter cela.

Fin

* * *

_Note : C'est beau, non ? J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette fic. J'aimerai beaucoup lire vos commentaires _:-) 


End file.
